fb_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Aaron-A016
Quotes "dont make me leave you! i love you dam it. let me help you!"- A young Aaron speaking to Linda-O879. "i have lived so long because of my Heritage, us sigma live a solitary life."- Aaron Talking to Aya Everett when they first met. "So this new race we have run into have declared war on us? ha. they obvious haven't met the Brigadier here."- Marc-A018 describing Aaron at the beginning on the Human-Covenant war "The UNSC has done much for Humanity but even your have done your crimes."- Aaron Talking to Lord Terrence Hood at the end of the Human-Covenant War. "Rebels are just people fighting for there Freedom and independence, if the UNSC was the smaller Faction and they the bigger wouldn't you do the same?"- Aaron talking to Captain Samantha Hughes of the Unsc i told you so. "The UNSC are treating people like dirt! what is the point of saving humanity if your going to destroy it by yourself, mark my words brothers this will no longer be the case."- Aaron addressing a squad of prime spec ops Spartans in the covert war "Come on you sons of bitchs! ill die before you harm my people!"- Aaron shouting at Reapers foot soldiers during the reaper war. "Live Long. Live Free. Brother."- Aaron speaking to Captain Titus just before he ascended after the battle with krosis. Love of Humanity and earth Although he is a sigma and he was born on Higher Polkas, aaron was raised by human family in England on earth, although he has a deep love for his own race, aaron has an almost unparalleled loved for Humanity and there planet, he has saved it countless times and wishes to see her and her race safe for all eternity. Summary Aaron-A016 or Aaron Owen James was born on the planet of Alkan homeworld of the sigma, son of a forerunner life-giver and a human ultra-marine, he became Psi Capable at a young age and quickly learnt how to control it, he later became a spartan under the command of the United Nations Space command , until he left after the human covenant war forming the Prime Peacekeepers with Kandor. family Son of Keilo james and Ethelion james ,Aaron had Three brothers (Douglas James, Jordan James and Thom-N293) and two sisters (Alice-A130 and Beverly James) of which one sister is dead (Beverly) and 2 brothers are dead (Jordan and Douglas), he later went on too have four children, Jessica-A017, Eve Himura, Angel James and Thomas-A005 and two grand children , Fate and alice himura ,he is currently Single, He has been married three times before this first being Tara Strickland who was killed during the Prime-Ceph war, he was hurt badly at her death and took him another ten years afterwards to find love, this love was Samantha Hishuruma who died of unknown causes, Aya was there for aaron after her death and the two were married, A few months afterwards she went missing and Aaron was left alone. Human-Covenant War Aaron was was draft into the UNSC military at the start of the human-covenant war, he was turned into a spartan (this was allowed due to the fact he was a sigma) and made the newest addition to Omega Squadron, here he met Linda-O879 and they had a secret relationship until her death on arcadia, Aaron was the made leader of alpha squadron and was put with battle group d and sent as part of the first to help defend harvest. Arcadia massacre arcadia was being held by Omega Squadron and fellow unsc marines were they fought for several weeks holding and halting The Covenant, this angered the prophet of mercy who ordered the prestigious honor elite group name The Rising Tide to execute them were they killed three members of omega in there sleep and Linda-O879 gave her life to save aaron. Battle of harvest When battle group D emerged from slip-space it quickly became a one sided battle, three ships were destroyed almost instantly with the rest of the fleet doing little to no damage against the covenant fleet, seeing the inevitable Aaron climbed into a pelican with alpha and descended to the planets surface, he fought for several days and him and his team were extremely low on ammunition and supplies when rescue came in the form of UNSC destroyer UNSC "I told you so." The battle of Onyx On the way back to earth the destroy UNSC "I told you so" was contacted by battle group C and told to reinforce, but upon arriving found nothing but several covenant vessels and an array of destroyed unsc ships, the destroyer was targeting quickly after arriving and sustained heavy damage, although it did manage to destroy one of the covenant vessel, with little choices left the captain Samantha Hughes entered slip-space heading to reach The return Once at reach, the spartans and crew of the UNSC "I told you so" where shocked to learn of reaches inevitable doom, although being placed into several engagements on the surface, alpha squad made little effect to the mass of covenant invasion forces, they eventually left on-board the told you so as one of the last ships to leave safely. Earth's last stand Almost as soon as the ship arrived in earths orbit it wad ripped in two by a covenant glassing beam, the spartans escaped but a great deal of the crew did not, this coupled with Seeing Earth in such a state of such suffering wounded Aaron deeply and there spirit fell to near surrendering levels until he decided to take a stand with alpha and headed into the fray linking up with a stray ODST unit and fighting there way to an Oni Building in new mombasa, were they were air lifted via pelican to the nearby Unsc give'em hell, shortly after linking up with the rest of the unsc fleet for the biggest and most famous space battle of all human kind, it resulted with both sides suffering heavy losses but in the end the UNSC proved victorious. The Primes After the Human-Covenant war Aaron went to Helion Prime and lived for two years there slowly men and women came to him to hear his stories and ask why he left the UNSC and after a few years the Primes were formed a peacekeeping organisation of men and women that were sworn to keep both conflicts between people and races were a war at size of the human-covenant war would never happen again, at the same time The Covert Alliance was formed an alliance between: *The Covenant Separatists Arms *Humanities Defence alliance *United Nations Space command *The Covenant *The Imperial Armada the Primes eventually grew and caught the eye of the Covert Alliance as they hand expanded and were becoming a threat to UNSC control on the Planet of Helion Prime, the fateful day happened on 23 July 2557 when The UNSC lost there nerve and attack the civilians of New London city, in response the Primes declared war and the covert war begun. The Covert/prime War Within a matter of weeks the primes had completely captured Helion Prime and within the next two years they nearby planets of Alpha Prime, Higher Polkas and Diego were captured and the war was quickly turning into a blood bath, perhaps the most devastating battle of the war as the Battle of holtans Shadow the battle took place in orbit on holtans glassed shell were both the full forces of the Prime fleet and the Covert fleet were engaged, by this time the primes had become an elite military force, the battle started with about 300 prime ships and 1200 covert ships, the leader of the Prime detachment was Admiral ethelion James knowing he was outmatched 4:1 and that many of the Covert ships processed better shields and weapons that there Prime counter-parts, he enacted operation Reaches Revival, he told the prime fleet to engage the covert fleet and while the battle raged he took his ship to the fair side of the planet were he launched a P67 HU Giga missile (nicknamed the planet cracker) into Holtans orbit when detonation happen the surviving Prime ships (about 180 ships) were signaled to jump to slip-space and they did, the covert ships however had no time to react and the resulting explosion from the planet completely destroyed the covert fleet and was a major victory for the primes, at the end of the battle The admiral was rewarded with both the Purple heart and the silver cross (prime medal of valor) for his out standing service, the war raged for another 5 years being at a stale mate the whole time, its finally ended 8th November 2570 when a cease fire was declared, the United senate of galactic realms was created and Aaron placed in charge of the massive battle-group new hope. Breaking apart although the USGR did work for a number of years a divide formed and eventually broke open splitting the USGR in to two new alliances Galactic Alliance Of Peace an alliance between; * Prime Peacekeepers * Asgardians * Alterians * Lost Navis * The Imperium of man * Forerunners * Precursors covert alliance: *United Nations Space command *The Covenant Separatists Arms *Humanities Defence alliance *The Covenant *The Imperial Armada there was a steady peace until the beginning of the reaper war. Reaper war the devastating result of first contact with the Reapers was devastating, with the GAP being hit hard and fast, Aaron (on-board pmv london) launched a counter attack but it was unsuccessful, the faction of lost navis was destroyed and the primes targeted, with the first battle ending with the loss of about 700 Heavy prime cruisers , with tears in his eyes and fire in his heart, Aaron ordered the construction of a mighty weapon known as the crucible cannon, once completed it was used from the planet helion prime, it was successful but had the side effect of realising a deadly crystal like plague on the planet known as tiberium, rendering the planet uninhabitable. battle with Krosis Aaron knew that things had to change, giving leadership of the primes to his daughter, he travelled to The Imperium of man to speak with Captain Titus, who agreed to fight by his side, the two dropped via drop pods into the planet that Krosis was one and engaged him, titus with a bolter and a chainsword and Aaron with twin green plasma axes, the three battled for hours until aaron and krosis mortally wounded each other, krosis teleported away but aaron feel to his knees, looking at titus with tears in his eyes aaron said "live long. live free. brother." seeing no other way of life, aaron ascended, when aaron returned he with Tyler Hale led an invasion force were krosis allies were defeated and krosis slain, krosis soul then merged with aarons. Formation of the E.P.A The Earth Protection Agency was founded when aaron left the primes with the help of captain titus, its primary goal is the protection of Earth and Humanity, he and titus founded it with the help of Lord Terrence Hood. Category:Psi active characters Category:Warrior Category:Prime